


Ludwig (Ludwig van Beethoven)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Ludwig [1]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Beethoven - Fandom, Classical Music RPF
Genre: musik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Kurzer Ausschnitt aus dem Leben des Maestro ... Ludwig van Beethoven.





	Ludwig (Ludwig van Beethoven)

**Author's Note:**

> Beethoven ist Musik! Hatte bis jetzt immer ein bisschen Respekt davor den Maestro darzustellen. Ich liebe Beethoven.  
> Sorry für all die Schreibfehler!

Er saß vor seinem Flügel und sah auf die Tasten hinab, sie waren bereits etwas abgegriffen aber er mochte den alten Steinweg so sehr, dass er es nicht über das Herz brachte ihn aufarbeiten zu lassen. Er konnte sich an den Klang den das Instrument erzeugte, wenn man sanft mit den Fingern hinüber glitt, erinnern. Er konnte so vieles memorieren, diese Melodie war für immer und unauslöschbar in seinen Erinnerungen eingebrannt. Er glitt mit einer Hand unbemerkt durchs lockig, zauselig und einstmals braune Haar. Dann sah er auf die Finger, lang, grob und doch sanft… Er ballte die Hände plötzlich zu Fäusten. Was hätte er darum gegeben noch hören zu können wie diese Melodie in Wirklichkeit klang. Er ließ sie sinken und starrte wieder auf die Tasten. Nein, das Instrument war nicht alt! Es war wie ein guter Wein, der mit der Zeit nur besser schmeckt. 

Er versuchte diese Melodie in Noten zu fassen, arbeitete an einer Sinfonie und hatte schon den halben Notenbogen verkritzelt und durchgestrichen und wieder überkritzelt. Er ließ einen Finger zunächst sanft auf eine Taste gleiten. Nichts… er hörte NICHTS! Das allumfassende Nichts war auch noch da als er hämmerte… und hämmerte und hämmerte. An der Tür klopfte es wie wild. Doch auch das blieb ihm verborgen! Schon den ganzen Nachmittag tat er das Selbe und stimmte die selbe verdammte Taste an. Doch die Melodie wollte sich nicht in erkennbare Fugen pressen lassen. Wollte nicht zur Sprache gebracht werden. Selbes wiederholte sich und wiederholte sich, das Klopfen wurde bedrohlich laut. Andere Mieter des Hauses standen vor seiner Wohnung und hielten den „Krach“ nicht mehr aus. 

Einer Eingebung folgend drehte er sich zur Tür und stand auf. Merkwürdig? Sie bewegte sich hastig. Er legte den Kopf schief was war das? Er lief hinüber und öffnete sie. Sofort schlug ihm ein hasserfülltes zorniges, vielstimmiges Durcheinander entgegen. Was sagten sie nur? Er konnte anhand einzeln aufgeschnappter Worte erkennen, da er ihre Lippen las, dass es ihnen zu laut war. Er zu laut? Wie konnte er denn nur zu laut sein? Er hörte schließlich nichts. Sie bewegten sich so schnell und sprachen miteinander, dass er ihre Lippen nicht sehen konnte. Dann suchte er nach einem Fixpunkt und konzentrierte sich nur auf einen einzelnen Menschen. Ein Mann schälte sich aus der Menge und berührte ihn am Arm, er zuckte zusammen denn er hatte nicht gesehen, dass ihm Jemand so nahe kam. 

„Herr van Beethoven, es reicht jetzt ich kündige Ihnen, sie müssen Morgen ausziehen!“ Sein Vermieter sah zornig aus.  
„Was? Schreiben Sie es auf.“ Er sah ebenfalls zornig aus.

Er lief in das Chaos seiner Wohnung und nahm Zettel und Bleistift von seinem Flügel. Die anderen Mieter glotzten hinein und zerissen sich bereits das Maul über ihn. 

Der Vermieter schrieb „Ich kündige Ihnen, Sie ziehen bis Morgen aus!“ Dabei schrie er fast und betonte jedes Wort einzeln!  
„Warum?“  
„Sie sind zu laut!“  
„Laut? Ich komponiere, das wird ja wohl erlaubt sein dürfen Herr Schwarz!“  
„Sie komponieren nicht Sie erzeugen Krach!“  
„Stümper!“  
„Sie packen!“  
„Sie mit ihrem mehr als mittelmäßigen Verstand, verachtenswert!!!“ 

Ludwig drängte ihn gewaltsam hinaus und schlug ihm derart die Tür vor der Nase zu, dass dieser blutete. Er schrie laut „Dumme Stümper, unglaublich ist das! UNGLAUBLICH! Unglaublich dumm!“ Er ballte die Hände so derart fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. 

Wohin mit der Wut? Wohin mit den Fäusten? Wohin nur mit sich? Er warf einen Stuhl gegen die Tür, dann riss er ihn wieder weg und öffnete. Er stand wütend im Türrahmen und fast alle machten ihm schließlich ehrfürchtig platz! Er ging an Ihnen vorbei und rempelte unbedacht den einen oder anderen, der nicht schnell genug den Weg frei gab, mit der Schulter fort.

„Ich wollte so oder so nicht in diesem Dreckloch versauern!“ Er sah den Vermieter an und lief an ihm vorbei.  
XXX

Das war nun schon die fünfte Wohnung in drei Monaten! Dabei versuchte er doch blos diese reine, klare, wundervolle Melodie in Sprache zu fassen! Er rauschte durch die Straßen, man grüßte ihn respektvoll doch er lief stur gerade aus sehend an den Leuten vorbei. Weg… raus aus der Stadt. Raus aus der Straße, dem Viertel, der Stadt raus aus dem verfluchten Wien! Nein, Wien konnte er nicht so einfach hinter sich lassen… er lief in den nächst gelegenen Wald und lief und lief. 

Als er an einer Lichtung Halt fand, sah er sich um und schrie so laut er konnte. Danach ging es ihm besser. Dort stand eine Jahrhunderte alte Eiche. Hoch über der Lichtung ragte ihre majestätische Krone empor. Die Äste da oben wirkten wie ein natürliches Dach. Ihre filigranen Blätter wiesen eine spielerische Struktur auf, im Gegensatz zur borkigen Rinde die rau und hart war. Er strich mit der Hand darüber und beruhigte sich augenblicklich. Er ließ den Zylinder fallen und seinen Mantel, danach zog er den Gehrock aus und sein Halstuch. Als er die Stirn an das holzige Rau der Eiche legte atmete er durch.

Es war Nachts bereits empfindlich kalt und die Blätter in ein wundervolles Rot getaucht. So als hätte ein Maler jedes Blatt einzeln in einen Topf aus fein gemischter Farbe getunkt und anschließend mit einem dezenten Pinsel einige goldene Sprenkel hinauf gehaucht. Er sah in die Krone und hinab auf die Wurzeln. Unter ihm verzweigten sie sich, riesig und breit und reichten tief hinab in die Erde. Er fand er sei ein Bisschen wie diese Eiche, standhaft und verwurzelt. Im Grunde mochte er Wien ja wirklich gerne, es hatte ihm viel zu bieten und er konnte viel aus ihm schöpfen. Es gab ihm auch etwas zurück. Ihn bekam Niemand so schnell klein, er würde kämpfen auch wenn es sich nicht lohnte zu kämpfen! Gerade dann! Wie viele Kriege und Menschen, Zeiten und Geschichten diese Eiche wohl erlebt hatte? 

„Du verstehst mich!“ er sah hinauf „Ich versteh Dich!“ er sah auf seine Hände „Wir werden zusammen Zeiten überdauern!“ 

Dann setzte er sich und ließ den Hinterkopf an die Rinde fallen, es rumpste ein Bisschen aber das störte den Maestro nicht im mindesten. Er dachte nach… was gäbe er darum zu hören wie der Wald lebte und atmete? Die Vögel, das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, das Rascheln am Boden wenn ein Igel Würmer sucht? Das sanfte gleiten einer Lindenblüte die wie ein Wirbel durch die Luft zu Boden fällt? Das poltern der Eicheln im Herbst? Das sanfte Spiel der Gräser in einer lauen Sommerböe? Er sah hinauf und ganz langsam stahl sie eine Träne aus seinem Auge, dann noch eine bis ein Strom sich Bahn brach! Er rieb sich die Augen als er wieder klar sehen konnte. 

Er hatte ja noch seine Erinnerung, ein kleiner Trost. 

Er fühlte eine so unendlich tiefe Traurigkeit. Wer auch versuchte ihn zu verstehn? Es war zwecklos, ganz allein seine Musik konnte ihn ausdrücken! Er wusste ja nicht, dass diese tatsächlich einmal die Jahrhunderte überdauern würde. 

Warum er sich an seinen Vater erinnerte wusste er nicht! Als er klein war wurde er als kleiner Mozart ausgegeben. Er Mozart? Lächerlich! Er wurde hübsch drapiert und zurecht gemacht, sollte ein neues Wunderkind sein. Sein Vater brachte ihm auf Biegen und Brechen bei wie man ein Klavier zu spielen hat. Wenn er nicht parierte setzte es Schläge! Eines Abends saß er in einem der reichen Adelshäuser und sollte spielen. Er spielte, so schnell und hart, das dem verdammten Spinett die Saiten rissen. Er saß dort empört vor dem quäckenden Instrument und sah letzlich beschämt zu Boden. Alle Anwesenden lachten laut auf und der Vater schnappte ihn sich, rannte raus und prügelte ihn windelweich. Ludwig fiel und stand trutzig wieder auf, fiel, stand auf, fiel stand wieder auf… Jeder Schlag war eine Saite die in seinen Ohren zerschmettert wurde. Eine der anwesenden Damen riss den Vater weg und schnappte sich den kleinen blutenden Ludwig um ihn zu schützen. Der Vater hielt inne und sah das Bengelchen hart an. Er ließ die Finger von ihm, bis sie zu Hause waren. Dann schnappte er sich einen Stock und legte Ludwig über das Knie. Er schlug …. und schlug ihn, dass dieser nicht mehr sitzen konnte. Das nächste Mal spielte Ludwig garnicht erst, weil er befürchtete er könne wieder nur Schaden anrichten. Das setzte natürlich erneut Prügel. 

Eigentlich hatte er diese Erinnerung nach weit hinten gedrängt. Weggeschoben um nicht zu Grunde zu gehen! Jetzt war er hier, stock Taub und vergrämt. Niemand konnte ihn wirklich erfassen, dachte er. Sie würden seine Größe niemals erreichen… was auch immer sie taten sie waren nur normal Schaffende. Es gab Menschen in seinem Leben die ihn versuchten zu verstehen aber an seiner Art die Dinge anzufassen und zu begreifen scheiterten. Es gab Frauen in seinem Leben, die nicht ihn sondern seinen Ruhm sahen. Angezogen davon, flogen sie zu ihm wie Bienen zum Honig! Er hatte viele von denen. Er nahm sie sich, weil sie es wollten und weil er kein Kostverächter war.  
Die Echte die eine große ... Liebe, die für die man sein Leben gibt, die gab es einmal… aber das war so lange her. Sie war bereits verheiratet und hatte ihn vermutlich vergessen. Er liebte sie noch immer und würde es immer tun.

Die Menschen verstanden noch nicht mal seine Musik! So sehr er sich auch mühte, es würde so schnell sicher Niemanden geben der das konnte. Die Musik war für ihn Ausdruck und Liebe gleichermaßen. Sie konnte ausdrücken was ihm versagt blieb. Er konnte sein tiefstes Ich in sie legen und durch sie sprechen lassen. Wie oft saß er an seinem Instrument und spielte gedankenverloren und zeitvergessen in sein Herz hörend! Raum und Zeit hörten für diese wenigen Augenblicke auf zu existieren, es gab nur noch ihn und die Musik! Ihn in der Musik… Musik die ihn trug und schließlich war ER Musik und existierte nur noch als Klang. Bis es einen ordentlichen Krach tat und er zurück auf die Erde fiel… Jemand der ihn störte! Immer waren es Unwissende die ihn aus den höheren Spheren katapultierten. Das machte ihn so unendlich wütend, immer!

Er hatte manchmal eine derartige Wut auf die Menschen… dass sie ihn irgendwann 'Misanthrop' nannten. Sei es drumm, er scherte sich keinen Kreutzer darum, was andere von ihm dachten. 

Er raffte sich irgendwann? Wann? Es wurde bereits dunkel, er schätzte gegen fünf Uhr auf, auf den Heimweg. Denn er würde am Abend noch in einem der reichen Häuser spielen. 

XXX

Er lief durch die Gassen und Straßen, dick eingeschlagen in seinen Mantel und hatte nichts aber auch gar nichts dafür getan um den drohenden Umzug abzuwenden oder einzuleiten. Er kam endlich an und nahm den großen Türklopfer in die Hand um laut zu pochen.

„Ah, Maestro, pünktlich wie immer.“  
„Guten Abend“ er nahm den Zylinder und neigte tief das mittleweile ergrauende Haupt.

Beethoven wurde nicht mehr oft gespielt und so hatte er Glück noch Gönner zu finden die seine Musik bevorzugten. Doch mit einigen dieser Mäzene hatte er es sich, auf Grund seines Themperamentes, verdorben.  
Er wurde in einen prachtvollen Salon geführt und bekam plötzlich glänzende Augen. Ein neuer Steinweg! Ein wundervolles Stück aus Eiche, braun, poliert und noch nie benutzt. Der Klavierbauer hatte es gestimmt… weniger mühevolle Arbeit für ihn, obwohl er fürchtete dieser hätte es stümperhaft gestimmt! Oh, Ganz wundervolle Arbeit. Eine Hand störte ihn. Er wand sich um und sah dem Adeligen ins Gesicht.

„Ist es nicht schön?“  
„Ein gutes Stück haben Sie da, grandiose Arbeit.“  
„Wollen Sie es nicht probieren?“

Er wand sich ab und setzte sich, dann ließ er die Finger sanft über das ebenmäßige Holz gleiten und seufzte. Im Hintergrund tuschelte es gespannt… Er müsste sich erst einmal vorstellen, so ein wundervolles Instrument vertrug es wenn man sich bekannt machte. Sie besaßen eine Seele eine ganz persönliche Note, alle. Er stand auf, betrachtete es von allen Seiten und setzte sich wieder. Er sog all das herrlich gearbeitete Holz ins sich auf, fand verschiedenfarbige Stellen im Lack und schmunzelte selig in sich hinein. Zeit verging und es wurde langsam unruhig. 

„Ich werde jetzt ausprobieren wie es klingt!“ sagte er unvermittelt.

Klingen würde sicher nicht so viel für ihn… sein Herzschlag, seine Atmung, die Geräusche die sein Körper von sich gab und ganz entfernte undefinierbare Töne… aber er erinnerte sich an all das was er einmal vernommen hatte! Laute Musik, Paukwn, Trommeln und harte Töne konnte er sogar spüren! 

Er spielte ein Stück, dass er liebte welches aber nicht verlangt wurde. Das war eben sein Eigensinn, danach würde er spielen wie geheißen. Er versank mehr und mehr in die Welt, die nur er sehen konnte. In die Welt die ihn dankbar empfing und ihre Arme einladen für ihn ausbreitete, sein Elysium! Die Welt die still war und doch voller Klang! Er summte dabei, seine Stimme vernahm er klar und deutlich… Minuten wurden zu Stunden und Stunden gingen in Monate und Jahre über bis die Zeit zu Asche wurde und alles fließend ineinander verlief.  
Danach dann das befohlene Stück aber auch hier sank er nur noch tiefer ins gloreiche Nichts aus Klang. 

Als er enden musste, verschlang ihn ein tiefes depressives Loch. Er erwachte jedesmal wie aus einem Rausch und fühlte sich unendlich erschöpft. Müde und völlig ausgelaugt setzte er sich und versuchte an den Konversationen teilzunehmen. Man plauderte Belangloses und als der Abend später wurde, wurden auch die Gespräche belangloser, er ging. Er hatte dem Herren des Hauses zuvor noch erzählt, dass er umziehen müsse, nicht wisse wohin und sich zu kümmern hätte. Der Herr versprach, sich dem anzunehmen und hiernach absentierte Ludwig sich. 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er das drohende Schicksal wieder einmal abgewendet.


End file.
